


Kinkmas Day 6- Fisting

by awkward_kumquat



Series: Kinkmas 2020 [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Gaping, Derek Hale Has a Big Dick, Fisting, M/M, Size Queen Stiles Stilinski, but he doesn’t use it :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28363302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkward_kumquat/pseuds/awkward_kumquat
Summary: It was something he didn’t really want to think about because it would undoubtedly cause an erection and a precome-stained crotch. Stiles was a size queen. He loved the stretch of a thick dildo or Derek’s cock. He couldn’t help it; they were amazing. But recently that kink had developed even further, had him watching videos of men stuffing themselves with dragons and fists.The dragons, he knew. He had three of his own. But a fist? How would that feel?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Kinkmas 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043535
Kudos: 40





	Kinkmas Day 6- Fisting

It was something he didn’t really want to think about because it would undoubtedly cause an erection and a precome-stained crotch. Stiles was a size queen. He loved the stretch of a thick dildo or Derek’s cock. He couldn’t help it; they were amazing. But recently that kink had developed even further, had him watching videos of men stuffing themselves with dragons and fists. 

The dragons, he knew. He had three of his own. But a fist? How would that feel? 

Derek had readily agreed, and that night when they fucked made a fist and pressed it against Stiles’s slick hole. 

“I’m gonna ruin your pretty cunt.” He growled. 

“Please,” Stiles arched back into him, greedy asshole opening up around his boyfriend’s knuckles. Derek smacked his ass in light reprimand and grabbed the lube. 

“Tell me if you need to stop,” he warned, spreading slick over his entire hand.

Stiles panted into the pillow and spread his legs more. “Yes, I will, just get it in, fuck.” 

He started with three fingers, pressing in easily after Derek’s cock had spread him wide. He spread them inside, opening Stiles up for a fourth. 

“Fuck, I can take it,” Stiles groaned after a few minutes, his rim was spread even wider as it relaxed around four fingers. “Please-“ 

Derek twisted his hand, the lube around his knuckles easing the way as he pushed more of his hand in, the widest part of his knuckles slipping in smoothly. Stiles whined high in his throat. 

The rest of his hand followed, Stiles’s overworked rim clenching weakly around his wrist. It was massive, and exactly what he needed. The size queen in him satisfied with the huge stretch like never before. 

“Fuck, babe.” Derek groaned. His spent cock was getting hard again. “Knew you could do it.” He slowly slipped his hand out, hungrily watching the gape that followed. “Your little hole isn’t going to recover from that, is it,” he said to himself. 

The hand slipped back in, this time with purpose. Fingers massaged Stiles’s prostate, making him see stars. The wrist turned so that thick knuckles could rub against it, the different feeling forcing his cock to jerk and come. 

The hand retreated again, leaving him open. In his post-orgasm haze, Stiles could hear the slick sounds of Derek jerking himself off. A low moan was accompanied by the splatter of hot come against his still-gaping hole. 

“Babe,” he said as he felt Derek cuddle up behind him to sleep. “Let’s do this every night.”


End file.
